


六个梦

by lilylindbergh



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, M/M, Open Relationships, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylindbergh/pseuds/lilylindbergh
Summary: 奥利比·波布兰最后的六个梦。
Relationships: Ivan Konev/Olivier Poplin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	六个梦

传说结束后，费沙成了名符其实的宇宙中心。

在全银河吞吐量最大的费沙宇宙港，起飞或降落的飞船你来我往、此起彼伏。天空中的航线纵横交错，地上的候机楼人流攒动，惟有当夜幕降临，黎明到来前的两三个小时，费沙港才会进入短暂的安眠，享受一天之中难得的宁静。宇宙港外的街道，一列列拥有五颜六色屋顶的两层楼房排列在马路两边，沉浸在已延续数十年之久的和平、静谧与茫茫夜色之中。

忽然，一棵梧桐树的树叶晃动出飒飒的动静，一只猫头鹰从茂密的树叶中跃起，降落在一片桃红色的屋顶，少顷，又向路的更深处飞去。当它的棕色翅膀扬起的薄薄雪雾撒过屋檐下的玻璃窗时，一扇挂着浅蓝色窗帘的窗户亮起了灯。

Ⅰ

窗外的天还没有亮，波布兰却自然醒了。

这不是他第一次在曙色未至时就早早醒来，人上了年纪，就自然而然地开始拥有越来越多的皱纹和越来越少的睡眠，以他的年龄，每天还能拥有完整的八小时睡眠，已经是福气的证明——睡眠与食欲，这几乎是人生进入晚年后最珍贵的两样东西。

波布兰睁开眼睛，用手支撑自己坐起来，他的手背上布满了长寿的皱纹，手臂却依然刚劲有力。他很庆幸自己还有一双不颤抖的手，让他得以握稳酒杯，虽然柯林斯医生已经在上上上一次体检时用十二分认真的神情要求他戒酒，但厨房里冰箱中仅存三分之一液体的伏特加酒瓶证明他根本没有把医生的话听进去。酒精和玩笑是他的命，而没有酒精也开不成玩笑，四舍五入，酒就是他的生命之泉。

看着床头柜上的酒杯，波布兰才想起来，昨夜，自己好像在拉开冰箱门时倒了半杯酒，还没喝完就睡着了，所以才带着对酒精的记忆走入了梦中。

他很久没有做这样的梦了。在梦里，他恢复了年轻时的模样，鲜艳明亮的卷发，匀称健美的身材，紧实的肌肤，锋利的剑眉，和祖母绿一般的眼睛。他举起手中的酒杯，一只脚踏在酒吧的小圆桌上，潇洒地喊着干杯。在强劲的音乐声中，风华正茂的伙伴们举起酒杯一饮而尽，随后又摇摆着身体投入到律动的电子乐浪之中，身旁一个明眸似水的女孩朝他抛去一个眼波，示意他走向人群的更深处……

青春的肉体，不竭的体力，永不干涸的酒杯，永不停止的乐章。年轻时的自己，一度深信——酒精和美人，这就将是他人生的全部。如今，时光的浪潮退去，只留下床头柜上一只装着残酒的玻璃杯。

波布兰的手指滑过柔软的棉布床单，他的指尖感到一丝冰凉，他望向窗外的皑皑白雪，今年冬天格外寒冷，室内的暖气似乎也没有往年足了。他将目光收回，视线在床的另一侧徘徊，这张床上，也有好几年没有别人来过了。

波布兰的酒杯里有过多少酒，他的床上就来过多少人，在毕业舞会上，在飞船中，在宇宙港，他出入一个个房间，也为一个个女人打开自己的卧室门。各种味道的香水，各种颜色的发丝掺杂着酒气萦绕在他的周围，构成他一生的基调。他曾经听人说起，在人类文明的幼年时代，酒是奉献给神的礼物——因人在酒中获得了愉悦，便期望与神共享。只是波布兰迷上酒精的最初原因并不是因为愉悦，而是因为紧张。

他记得那是自己的第一次实战飞行，在即将爬进驾驶舱前，中队长沃连·休兹大步走来，朝他扔来一个酒瓶，说：“喝了就不怕了。”波布兰仰头灌了一大口，用手背抹了一把嘴，顺手把酒瓶递给身旁的伊凡·高尼夫，高尼夫接过来喝了一口，又递给一旁的沙列·谢克利。然后，四个人分别奔向属于自己的飞机，等待母舰将他们这些宇宙战场中的星星发射向未知的命运。每一次顺利返航，他都会带上酒，在餐厅等待自己的战友们，庆祝这一次的生命奇迹。一开始，总是四个人一起干杯，后来变成了他和高尼夫对饮，最后，餐厅里只剩下他一个人。在后来那些只能与影子对酌的日子里，波布兰想，也许生命就像这酒杯里的酒，喝完了就不再有，也不知道自己这杯酒，会在什么时候，什么情形下被饮尽。

无论如何，趁自己的生命酒杯里还残留着几滴，还是得打起精神来生活。床头的电子时钟跳到了7点，波布兰决定出门去吃早餐。

出门时，他顺手拿起门边的手杖，低头凝视自己的右手，这只手握过战斗机的操纵杆，抚过战友的灵柩，揉过幼儿的脑袋，端过餐厅的瓷盘，如今，它的朋友变成了手心里这根牛角木拐杖。

脚步声和拐杖声缓慢而有节奏地在人行道的石板路面上盘旋，宇宙港尚未完全苏醒，惟有挂在行道树上的圣诞节装饰灯闪着橘黄色的微光，像一双双眼睛注视着他。

噢，今天晚上就是平安夜了。波布兰看了一眼挂在路边仓库门口的时间牌，又若无其事地往前走去。

这是奥利比·波布兰过的第92个平安夜。然而是第几个又有什么关系？潇洒、传奇又古怪的费沙宇宙港餐厅前老板奥利比·波布兰不过圣诞节。

Ⅱ

波布兰走进路边一家装潢风格鲜艳明亮的餐厅，服务员见到是他后快步走上前来，将他领到落地窗边一处可以尽览沿街风景的座位前，波布兰今天的选择是意式浓缩咖啡和夹心奶酪千层酥，服务员记下后，收起菜单，向他微微鞠躬然后离开。如果一个人光顾了这家餐厅三次以上又观察得够仔细，他就能发现，这里的服务员在对波布兰鞠躬时，身体前倾的角度会比对别的顾客微妙地大一些。这个问题的答案并不复杂——因为波布兰是这家餐厅的主要持股人。

这家餐厅是他在四十岁那年开的，在那之前，他辞去了幼儿园教师的工作，在宇宙港旁开了这家意大利餐厅。在坚持过最艰难的前三个月后，他的生意渐渐好了起来，很快，“港口那家帅气大叔开的意大利餐厅”的名声就在费沙上空传起来。随着盈利的增加，开始有人劝他拓展产业，“至少在其他区开几家分店嘛”，店员偶尔开玩笑时也会这么说，但波布兰依然坚持这一个店面，一做就是四十几年。即使将餐厅交给经理人托管后，他仍会作为顾客走进餐厅，只为再尝一尝菜单上曾属于自己的菜品。他喜欢坐在有落地窗的座位上，端着咖啡杯，看沿街的行人络绎不绝，为一张张神色各异的脸设计跌宕起伏的真实故事。

餐厅的空气中漂浮着节奏舒缓的爵士乐，萨克斯发出婉转而沉郁的曲调。波布兰就着饱餐后的充实，背靠软皮沙发椅闭上眼睛，很快就随着音乐走入了梦境。梦里，他站在吧台里，为另一侧的客人的酒杯里斟酒，客人举起酒杯却没有喝，而是将杯口向他倾斜，问，你有故事要讲吗？

波布兰睁开眼，才发现原来自己短暂地打了个盹儿，他喝掉酒杯里已经不热的热红酒，脑海里却一直回响梦中人的话。 _我难道有什么故事要讲吗？_ 波布兰在心底问自己。

波布兰喜欢听陌生人的故事，整个餐厅里他最喜欢的位置就是吧台，在那里他总能听到各种故事——爱恨情仇、都市传奇、青年困境、中年危机……只需要一杯烈酒，就能让人打开紧锁的心扉，让那些沉闷的心事一见天日。每到这时，波布兰便一改活跃的常态，静静地听对方倾诉，他很少插话，他知道——对于在吧台上述说心事的人，他们想要的惟有聆听。直到有一天，一个远道而来的旅人问他，你有故事要讲吗？

波布兰愣住了，他开了七八年的餐厅，从来没有人问过他这个问题，他们只是兀自倾述，又黯然离开——所有人都急切地做好了交心的准备，而无论他们得到怎样的回应，都只会是新的孤独和伤害。波布兰不想这样，因此，他不准备再与任何人交心。于是，他苦笑着叹气，说：“我的故事里只有死亡，恐怕没有人想要听这样的故事。”

此话不假，在波布兰的前半生，他经历了太多死亡。先是父亲，然后是母亲，再然后是战友、挚友、爱人……他向命运愤怒地挥拳，却无力阻止它把那些珍贵的东西一点点从自己身边带走。他灌下越来越多的酒，能够聆听他的人却越来越少。在被酒精麻痹到神志不清的时刻，他闭上眼心想，如果能就此醉死也不失为人生一大快事。

他想起在很年轻的时候，有人问他理想的死法，他的回答是“被十二个敌军女飞行员驾驶王尔古雷围攻而死”，顺理成章地收到对方“果然如此”的白眼。那时的他，全身心地相信着，在自己心爱的战机中战死，满载战友的哀思踏入地狱之门，一定是属于自己的最终结局。他一面潇洒地安排自己的死亡，一面对高尼夫故作神秘地叮嘱道：“我床底下的抽屉里有很多好东西，等我死了就都归你了”。他没想到的是，最终要用一生来承受失去战友的悲痛的却是自己。那些年，他总爱把下地狱挂在嘴边，却没想到真正的地狱要由活着的人来背负。

波布兰想了各种办法去死，他成了一个积极的寻死者，哪里最容易发生意外他就去哪里——从塔杨汗基地，到地球教地堡，再到伯伦希尔皇帝御前，他一次次为自己写好墓志铭，又一次次被可笑的命运擦去。最后一次，他在伊谢尔伦的医疗舱里醒来，失望地想，自己到底是犯下了怎样的罪孽，连死神都拒他于地狱门外，还不如不良中年华尔特·冯·先寇布，昂首挺胸，在最后一场战役里死于最后一颗子弹，不用怀抱对旧时代的怀念在新世界谋生，不用忍受经年累月的哀思和煎熬。不想死的死了，不想活的却还活着，多么弄人的造化！

终于，波布兰向命运屈服了。他无法拒绝命运一再塞入他怀中的生命，也难以接受物是人非的故国故地，他只能选择离开，去未知的宇宙空间，做一个孤独而自由的人。他透过宇宙港的落地玻璃目送尤里安、卡琳、亚典波罗等旧友乘坐宇宙飞船返回巴拉特星域，飞船在天穹中越来越小，最后化成一个小小的光点，像一颗小小的星星。时光无法倒流，他的一部分生命永远地埋葬在天边那颗已遥不可及的星星之上。

Ⅲ

走出餐厅，波布兰朝街道的另一边走去，他被马路上的几辆车超过，经过了几个公共通讯亭，穿过一群结伴同行的儿童，小孩们挥舞着小手用稚嫩的声音向他问好，然后，他在社区公园绿地前的长椅上坐了下来。尚未融化的雪地上，几只黑褐色白斑点的小黑雁轻快地蹦到波布兰脚边，见状，他将手伸进大衣口袋，摸出一个牛皮纸袋，里面装着用玉米和麦麸磨成的粉末，他抓了一把自制的鸟类营养套餐，撒在石板小路上，小黑雁们立即一拥而上，围在他的脚边一顿饱餐。波布兰十分珍惜这人与鸟的平静时刻，他知道，这些黑雁只有在冬天才会来到这里，春天到了，它们便会排列成V字队形，飞回属于自己的故乡。

故乡？那是个只存在于遥远的青年时代的东西了。回到家中的波布兰，坐在沙发上，用右手枕着自己的脑袋，带着一丝倦意懒懒地想。时至中午，气温回升了一些，室内暖气散发的热量又更明显了一些，波布兰的半个身体靠在松软的绒毛布靠枕上，他又睡着了。

他梦见了地球和波布兰家的祖先们，红头发，绿眼睛，梦中的波布兰甚至扳起手指开始算自己和他们的辈分隔了多少代。他想起父母尚在的童年时代，他听大人说，波布兰家是离开地球飞向宇宙的第一批人类，历经进取的开拓时代、残酷的殖民时代、文明的联邦时代、黑暗的帝制时代，最终又跟随亚雷·海尼森的飞船走向民主时代。少不更事的波布兰听完，眨着绿色的大眼睛问：“那哪个时代是最好的？”他的父亲母亲半弯着眉眼，异口同声地说：“自由的时代。”

为了自由，守护自由。后来的波布兰抱着这样的心情穿上了同盟空军的飞行服，“波布兰家的人从不眷恋土地，不怀念故乡，也不害怕死”，他对高尼夫这样说，然后潇洒而用力地拍了拍好友的肩，说：“但你有家人，你得活着回去。”

高尼夫的家在海尼森郊区，家里父母健在，还有四个弟弟妹妹。每一次军队在海尼森入港，他的行程便只会是回家，美酒、美人、美景，没有任何事物能改变他的决定。波布兰奋力引诱无果，只好朝他钻进计程车的背影瘪嘴道：“没情趣，活该单身。”

没情趣归没情趣，波布兰却在被布兰达放鸽子后鬼使神差游荡到了高尼夫家门口，正当他将食指悬在门铃上犹豫要不要按下去之际，身穿圣诞毛衣，头戴生日寿星王冠的伊万·高尼夫提着一袋垃圾将实木门一把推开，结结实实撞在波布兰挺拔的鼻头。波布兰捂住鼻子蹲在地上一通乱叫，高尼夫只好放弃手中的垃圾袋，将他领进屋里急救。他的父母热情地将他按在餐桌前，邀他品尝高尼夫家的圣诞晚餐，他的弟弟妹妹们怀着好奇又热切的眼神追着他问，你是哥哥的战友？你也开舰载机？你的飞机开得有哥哥好吗?哥哥在军队里有女朋友吗？那你有女朋友吗？……波布兰顶着鼻梁传来的剧痛，一一回答少年们的问题，斜眼看见身旁的伊万·高尼夫正因为努力憋笑，将原本清新柔和的五官弯成奇怪的形状。他在心里恶狠狠地想，太过分了，毫无朋友间的道义，早知道就不该为了伊万·高尼夫在家人中的形象和今天是他的生日就把他说得跟宇宙最厉害的飞行员似的。

伊万·高尼夫真是一个可恨的人，他冷静、理性，没有荷尔蒙还拒绝接受别人的荷尔蒙，既听不懂女孩们的邀约，又看不懂眼下的气氛。他总是在自己或野心勃勃违反校规或怒火中烧难以控制之时，带着一脸正经的温和泼自己冷水，无论自己砸向他的是拳头、扁帽，抑或是威士忌酒瓶，他只会一脸苦笑地接住，再默默地朝自己摇头。

波布兰在沙发上换了个姿势，也苦笑着摇了摇头，他早已没有了故乡，而想回家的人也成为宇宙的灰尘，永远无法归航入港。

后来，第十三舰队的所有人都陆续失去了故乡，祖国成了故国，友人成了故人，杨舰队成了银河中的流浪儿。当波利斯·高尼夫一从海尼森到达伊谢尔伦，波布兰便向他打听伊万·高尼夫家人的安危，他一边听波利斯·高尼夫说，一边在心里暗骂，伊万·高尼夫，我一定是上辈子欠了这个人的钱。可恨，真是太可恨了。

一艘飞船起航，从屋顶上空飞过，留下引擎的轰鸣声，中午一点半，正值港口最忙碌的时段。很多人介意宇宙港飞船起飞的引擎声，不愿住在港口附近，但波布兰却很钟意这里。港口既是启程，也是归航，没有人知道他身在何处，没有人了解他去向何方，仿佛只要永远等待，便能拥有期待。

Ⅳ

波布兰凝视着窗外飞过的飞船，过了好一会儿才从沙发上起身，沿着木楼梯走上二楼，打开位于中间的房间门，房间内的装饰和所有普通书房没什么差别，唯一的不同是，在书架上陈列的并不是大部头的书籍，而是一个个文件袋。千万别误会，奥利比·波布兰才没有患上什么无聊的行政工作妄想症——在这一个个外表毫无个性的文件袋中，装有波布兰另一个更酷的身份——单数工作日，他是帅气的意大利餐厅老板；双数工作日，他就是费沙著名的城市猎人。Cœurs是他的代号，委托的案件小到寻找失踪的猫、确认配偶的外遇对象，大到商业集团的恶意竞争、著名政要的竞选舞弊，只要他点头就一查到底，服务周到，童叟无欺。委托费不重要，有危险也不要紧，有没有意思、够不够刺激才是波布兰下决定的最重要原因。

战争结束后，波布兰疯狂地渴望未知和冒险。他怀念自己还是个舰载机飞行员的时候，每一次从母舰中被弹进真空宇宙，那遍布每一根毛细血管的血脉偾张。战火燃过，谁胜谁负，谁生谁死，斯巴达尼恩和王尔古雷在无垠星海间翻腾，阿特罗波斯手执剪刀，无言地挑选着眼前交织成网的一根根金线。当脑神经里一旦被注射进这剂惟有在死亡和炮火面前才能尝到的兴奋剂后，人就永远改变了。在平静得不起一丝波澜的日子里，波布兰想念那些肾上腺素急剧增加的时刻，那些将生死淹没在酒瓶中的岁月。他的司令官杨威利曾说，唯有能够忍耐和平之无为的人，才能够成为最后的胜利者。然而，在这个问题上，波布兰输得彻彻底底。他惟有继续出入那些刺激危险的场合，坚持把冒险烙进自己的血液中，才有维持生活的力气。

波布兰在工作台前坐下来，他从城市猎人界退休的时间比从餐厅退休还要早九年，几十年积累下来的案件资料却留在了他的房间里，成为一座微型都市传奇博物馆。每当波布兰来了兴致，便走进这座属于他的小小博物馆，随机打开一个文件袋，品尝一段随机的人生旅程。

他现在从工作台左侧抽屉里拿出的文件袋里，是一份复印件，标题处写着“关于伊谢尔伦要塞幽灵的调查报告”，落款处签了三个人的名字，其中两个是他和高尼夫，另一个是尤里安·敏兹。

那是第十三舰队刚占领伊谢尔伦要塞后不久的事，风传要塞中出现了一个只在夜里游荡的幽灵，华尔特·冯·先寇布提出调查的提案，唯恐天下不乱的波布兰带着高尼夫一起主动请缨，又拉上了当时还是个少年的尤里安·敏兹。三人一番好找，终于在地下一四一层中找到了传说中的“幽灵”——一位因犯错而藏匿起来的同盟下级军官。事后，三人联名向司令部提交了这份简单的调查报告。当天晚上，波布兰在宿舍对正在埋头填字游戏的高尼夫宣布，第一次成立侦探团就旗开得胜，退役以后一定做一个城市猎人。

高尼夫盘腿坐在沙发上，衔着铅笔抬头看他，认真地说：“去吧，我支持你。”当被问及战争结束后的打算，高尼夫思索了一番，说：“去航空公司做飞行员。”

波布兰咂咂嘴，凑近高尼夫，抽走他两片嘴唇之间的铅笔，说：“啧啧，伊万·高尼夫，我早就知道你是个没创意的人，谁知道你真能这么没创意。”高尼夫完全不为波布兰的嘲讽所动，从他手里拿回被抢走的铅笔，继续一边填字一边回击道：“怎么了？奥利比·波布兰的人生已经失败到要嫉妒一个没创意的男人了吗？”

波布兰盯着白纸上圆圆的字体，抿嘴笑了起来。这份文件是巴米利恩会战结束后，在高尼夫的房间里发现的，那个房间自从4月29日它的主人匆忙离开后便再没有人进去过——事实上，那天以后，波布兰也再没有回过他们的宿舍，直到自由行星同盟和新银河帝国签订停战协议，自己坚决要求同梅尔卡兹一同前往塔杨汗基地，为了收拾必要的行装，他才从美琳的床上爬下来，回到这个在门上涂有红心和梅花标志的房间。房间内还保持着两人离开时的痕迹，高尼夫在喝水时不慎摔碎了一个玻璃杯，波布兰的右上眼睑因为过度疲劳发生了痉挛，高尼夫弯腰捡起地上的玻璃碴，打了个呵欠，说：“返航后一定好好睡一觉。”

高尼夫的床头还摊着没有完成的填字游戏本和一支自动铅笔，房间里依旧纤尘不染，波布兰总怀疑他会趁自己不在时为宿舍做大扫除，否则实在无法解释为什么自己从不洗衣服，可每一件T恤都会在一定时间后干干净净地挂回自己的衣柜里，当然，高尼夫对此又是另一种解释：“因为我也会穿。”因为高尼夫不愿意赤脚踩有灰的地板，不愿意躺超过一个月不换的床单，所以他的房间也总是被他打扫得纤尘不染。

波布兰从高尼夫的衣柜中拿走了大部分衬衫和T恤，又在他的写字台抽屉里发现了他的日记，和夹在日记里的幽灵调查报告，这些现在都归波布兰了，伊万·高尼夫留在人间的所有痕迹，现在都交由波布兰全权处理。报应，这绝对是报应。自己一定是做错了什么事，才被命运女神惩罚来收拾最亲密的好友的遗物。波布兰颤抖着翻看高尼夫的日记本，那些文字、那些笔迹，就像它们的主人一样朴实凝练。这样的本子还有另外五本，都放在同一个抽屉里，像为高尼夫的灵魂搭建的棺椁。他想起来，有一次高尼夫对自己说，以后有机会，就把这些年的经历整理整理，出版一本舰载机飞行笔记。现在，世人永远看不到这本书了。波布兰一边将六本日记塞进背包中，一边恨恨地想。

宇宙历799年，是同盟宇宙空战队遭受致命打击的一年，第一、第二宇宙作战队队长的姓名并排出现在同盟军的阵亡名单上——就像他们在世时那样形影不离。无意中应了高尼夫初见尤里安时的那句话——同盟最厉害的飞行员，已经躺进坟墓里了。休兹、谢克利，还有伊万·高尼夫，都化作碎片葬身真空海洋，而此刻的波布兰，则通过同盟政府的死亡证明抹去了自己的祖国和故乡，获得了一种纯粹的孤独的自由。

波布兰趴在工作台上，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，在梦里，他又踏上了伊谢尔伦要塞的金属地板。

Ⅴ

波布兰起码有三十年没有流过眼泪，可这一次从梦里醒来，他的眼角竟挂上了水珠。不，他并没有因为刚才的梦而难过，而是感到一种久违的兴奋——他回到了伊谢尔伦共和政府成立的现场。

宇宙历800年和801年，是充满着血光和失落的年份，无论他和亚典波罗用多少振奋人心的狂傲和豪情去鼓舞自己和战友，但夜里躺在单人宿舍的单人床上，波布兰仍能感到巨大的未知的空虚朝自己袭来。他并不想活，他恨不得巴米利恩会战的阵亡名单真能在事实上宣告自己的死亡，可他的心脏仍在跳动，他的中枢神经仍在操纵自己想这一堆操蛋的事情，他还有一群连操纵杆都握不稳的青少年飞行员要训练，总而言之，他还活着，就不能死。

可是杨威利却死了，奇迹的杨、不败的杨、魔术师杨，死在前往和谈的路上，死于一束无名之辈射出的普通激光。波布兰将自己关在房间里，大口灌着酒——是什么酒已经不重要，能醉就行。他瘫在冰冷的地板上，心想，太残忍了，命运太残忍了，为什么单单留下自己来见证这个颓败的时局，见证历史对一个自由时代的火刑。他记不起时间，时间已经不重要了，他也不期待未来，未来也已经不重要了。一切都结束了，民主体制、同盟、杨舰队、空战队，他和他的伙伴们付出了所有能尽的努力，牺牲了所有不能承受的牺牲，最终还是结束了。

回想到这里，波布兰靠着座椅的后背，惭愧地想，自己当时虽说已经年近三十，却还不如一个十八岁的尤里安——事情发生后，他和菲列特利加才是最悲痛的人，然而他还是在亚典波罗的陪同下闯进自己酒气熏天的宿舍，把自己的一颗臭头严严实实地按进装满水的浴缸里。还没有结束——革命、理想、空战队，和自己的人生，都还没有画上休止符。他还得豪情万丈，还要放声高唱，然后喊着“去死吧，皇帝！”将扁帽狠狠甩上会场上空。

如今的尤里安他们在干什么呢？波布兰走出房间，下到一楼的厨房，从冰箱里拿出食材，开始准备晚餐。肯定也和自己一样，柴米油盐，生活琐事，忍受着和平年代带来的日复一日的平淡和平凡。

后来又过了很多年，尤里安来看过他，和卡琳一起——噢，这时候的他们早已和他们的孩子们共用一个姓氏了。女儿考上了费沙的大学，于是全家借送她去大学报道之机来费沙旅游。波布兰仔细打量着眼前的两位少年少女，女儿有着浅色的卷发和古希腊人一般优美的脸庞，和尤里安很像；儿子的头发则是灰褐色，松软又优雅地覆盖着他的漂亮脑袋，和他妈妈几乎一模一样——或者说，根本就是那个不良中年先寇布的少年版。哎呀呀，波布兰有些好奇地想，要是先寇布活到现在，看到自己的孙子孙女，该是怎样的反应？

晚饭后，尤里安和卡琳向波布兰告别。我们还会再来见你的，你也多来见见我们。尤里安不舍地说。波布兰用力捏了捏他的手臂，说，只要我们都好好生活，见和不见都是幸福的。波布兰站在门口目送尤里安和卡琳离开，卡琳似乎在抹眼泪，尤里安的眼眶里也水波涌动，他伸出手臂揽住她的左臂，另一只手朝波布兰用力地挥舞。波布兰朝他俩笑，说：“走吧，只要我们都还活着，就一定会再见面的。”

想到这里，波布兰觉得自己的眼眶也有些发烫，可能是红酒太热，也可能是人到了晚年总是容易感伤。人生总是这样，相聚很短，分离却很长；盛筵大多意犹未尽，怀念却总绵延不绝。

窗外传来细细簌簌的声音，波布兰看向窗外，雪又下起来了，晶莹洁白。波布兰半躺在壁炉旁的沙发上，梦见了一件陈年小事。

宇宙历798年的平安夜，第十三舰队准备弃守伊谢尔伦，他和挚友伊万·高尼夫在市区的酒吧里喝光了最后一口伊谢尔伦的威士忌，他对高尼夫说，等下次再回来，自己一定要喝干酒柜里的每一瓶酒。

“然后向在场的每一个姑娘告白，又被在场的每一个姑娘拒绝吗？”高尼夫半个身子倚在吧台上，盯着手里摇晃的酒杯，说话时拉长了尾音，号称千杯不倒的他好像也醉了，说完这句话后，就趴在吧台上睡了过去。紧接着，波布兰也枕在他的背上呼呼大睡，他嘴里还嘟囔着一些话，可高尼夫并没有听到他在说什么。

而现在不一样了，现在的波布兰没有醉倒，更没有睡着，他清醒地看着趴在吧台上的伊万·高尼夫，肌肉紧实的背正随着呼吸微微起伏。他仿佛下定了决心，伸手将他摇醒，捧起他因醉酒而泛红的脸，一字一顿地对他说：“伊万·高尼夫，我有话要对你说——”

Ⅵ

话音未落，波布兰的身体忽然一颤，他醒了。他怀着深深的遗憾注视着眼前的电子钟，遗憾地意识到现在仍是宇宙历863年。

当他还在经营餐厅时，曾听一个心理学爱好者说，梦是潜意识对现实的补偿，所有无法在现实生活中得偿所愿的遗憾，总是会以梦境的形式补完。波布兰听完，两个手肘撑在吧台上，用手掌托着自己的脸说，真好啊，我也想得偿所愿。

可怎么单单就这一件事，无论在哪一个宇宙次元，留给自己的永远是阴差阳错与欲说还休呢？

是从什么时候开始的？波布兰记得好像是在一次飞球比赛后，那场比赛，波布兰因为前一场吃了红牌领到禁赛一场的惩罚，留在场上的高尼夫拿到了本场MVP，在球员通道被几个隔壁大学的女生团团围住，波布兰在走廊尽头足足等了二十分钟，才见高尼夫走出来。波布兰上前搂着他的手臂，故意扭曲了声调问他，刚才的女生里有中意的吗？还是全都想约约看？都和你做了三年室友了，你连一次夜不归宿也没有，可把我给愁坏了。”

高尼夫拖着搂住自己的波布兰，以奇怪的姿势继续往前走。在一阵令波布兰发酸发苦发狂的沉默后，高尼夫终于开口说：“我对她们说，我暂时不想和人约会。”

噢，这样啊。波布兰的绿眼睛勉强地眨了眨，继续问，谁都不想？女人？男人？都不想？你肯定是因为从没约过会比较紧张，看在你我三年军校室友的份上，我陪你来一个梦幻型约会套餐怎么样？

高尼夫又沉默了，这一回的沉默更漫长，更彻底，比上一轮还要让波布兰发酸发苦发狂。波布兰，舞会天王、性事老手，却在自己的性冷淡室友面前撞得头破血流。终于，当他俩回到宿舍，高尼夫关上房间门，对正在鞋柜边蹬掉一只运动鞋的波布兰说：“我是一个无性恋，你能忍受和一个无性恋约会吗？”

波布兰脱鞋的动作停下了，他一屁股跌坐在地板上，用双手掩住脸，发出一连串意味不明的呻吟。这是在开什么玩笑？奥利比·波布兰，风流浪子、派对巨星，在星海和花丛中穿梭的潇洒飞行员，却连和他二十一年人生中唯一爱的人一起使用传教士式姿势的机会也没有。波布兰的额头抵着地板，他感到高尼夫俯下身来抱住了自己。你真的好冷。波布兰将脸颊贴上他的脸颊，闷声闷气地说。对不起，我没法选择。高尼夫说完，又说了一遍，对不起。

波布兰想，命运真是一点没放弃折腾自己，性欲亢进波布兰爱上了无性恋高尼夫，这简直比罗密欧爱上朱丽叶还要惨烈。然而，命运如此，波布兰无从改变——他不能，高尼夫也不能。波布兰甚至看起了地球时代的古诗， _可是那单腿，跨不过一汪海洋_ ，波布兰只得收拾起被命运蹂躏得千疮百孔的心，继续和高尼夫做全宇宙最亲密的好朋友好同志。高尼夫是个钢铁一般坚韧的男人，他依然在沉迷他的填字游戏，在波布兰出门时对他挥挥手说，玩得开心啊，后者也开朗地朝他点头，嗯，今天是米兰达，她很活泼噢。然而，波布兰却渐渐绝望地发现，自己越来越偏爱和金头发的人上床，长短曲直都可以，浅金色最好，有蓝色的眼睛更好。浅金色发丝从他的指缝中滑过，透过那些浅蓝色的瞳孔、摇曳的玫瑰碎片，和若有似无的欢情之中，他的心飞快旋转、旋转，最后成了一个永远无法填满的黑洞，他走神了，差点在最关键的时刻叫错对方的名字。

终于，他坚持不住了，在扫荡完毕业舞会上所有能找到的酒精液体后，波布兰不顾高尼夫的终极洁癖，带着一身熏天酒气钻进了早早回宿舍睡觉的他的被窝，将额头抵上他坚实的背，左手抚上他柔韧的腰。也许是感受到了穿过纯棉T恤渗进后背的湿润，高尼夫抬起左手，覆盖在波布兰颤抖的左手掌上，轻轻地问：“哎呀，是哪个姑娘小伙那么有能耐，竟然把身经百战的波布兰给弄哭了？”

“闭嘴，高尼夫。”波布兰把头埋在高尼夫的后背里闷闷地说，出人意料地，这回高尼夫真闭嘴了。他静静地握着他的手，指尖连着他的指尖，几分钟后，他旋转身体，改为和波布兰面对面的姿势，双手环住他的腰，将脸颊贴上他的脸颊。

“波布兰，你的脸好烫。”他的唇角一开一合，轻抚过波布兰残留在脸上的泪痕。

波布兰深吸一口气，凑上高尼夫耳边说：“我有话对你说，我——”

波布兰话音未落就睡了过去，第二天，他们便随军队开赴前线，而战争改变了一切。他们用睡眠舱保证最基本的睡眠，在基地里百无聊赖地讲着荤段子等待出击命令，在死亡的白光和炮火中极力寻找欺骗死神的办法。在无数次朝不保夕的飞行的间隙，惟有用酒精代替语言，用玩笑代替关怀。爱？战争年代，爱是一种过于奢侈的语言。

高尼夫最后一次跳进舰载机驾驶舱前，和波布兰打了个照面，两人隔着头盔用手臂打了个招呼——就像他们之前做过的无数次一样，然后高尼夫便被弹进了星海之中，最终被一艘巡航舰击中。波布兰将威士忌酒瓶徒劳地掷出，却无法抛开心中挥之不去的虚空，他明白，他的心灵有一部分永远地失去了。

后来的波布兰不敢再轻易回想年轻时代，因为他年轻时的每一个记忆碎片里都有伊万·高尼夫，而他不想主动想起他。他不知道该如何面对那些爱与思念。

在壁炉的火光映照下，波布兰的脸颊水斑点点，他不会主动想起他，他却无处不在——就像他俩一同度过的十一年时光一样。他花了六十几年的时间，只证明了古地球时代的一首诗所言不假—— _爱太短，而遗忘太长_ 。

波布兰又闭上了眼睛，他决定赌一把，看看能不能继续刚才的梦。时间已经不多了，如果真能再见到他，他无论如何都要对他说出那句话。

壁炉里的火苗渐渐熄灭，窗外的雪花回旋纷飞，宇宙港瞬时被一块洁白的巨幕覆盖得严严实实。在鹅毛般的漫天风雪中，一辆救护车闪着急救爆闪灯驶向港口方向。

“我终于来了。”波布兰朝眼前英姿勃发的金发青年兴奋地说，“我有好多话想对你说——在这之前，我还有一句最重要的话要对你说。”波布兰刚准备开口，却被高尼夫用久违而温柔的声音打断了。

“不用说，我知道。”

白光中，伊万·高尼夫微笑着牵起奥利比·波布兰的手。

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Popnev ♥，given I only known Konev's birthday . :D


End file.
